Relocated: Midnight's Story
by xXWingedPawsXx
Summary: Midnight the grey wolf finds herself in a strange plain and she has to get a mate before she dies. Can she make it through the long and harsh year with him... or without? Based on my first WolfQuest game. Rated T for minor violence.


I woke up in a crate in Wyoming. Wondering how I got there, I crawled out of the tight space and looked around. I was in a dusty field with a couple carcasses in it. What's my name? It's Midnight because of my fur. It's so black that I resemble a shadow. I ran forward to the nearest elk carcass, starving. Only to find a bear guarding it.

_That's my food! _I thought as I charged. I bit the bear on his rear end before immediately regretting it. He turned and charged at me. I let out a scream and ran for the woods. Eventually turning back, I saw no one. I slowed my pace to a walk and recognized the faint scent of Male Wolf. following it over a hill, I entered his territory and walked up to him.

"Go away! Im the boss!" he said, slowing his teeth.

"I think i'll be going now.." I replied as I ran. Navigating through the plain, I met two other male wolves who had mates and scared me away. Eventually, I met a female wolf who was in the same condition I was and pointed me in the direction of a good mate. I thanked her and was on my way. I found the male wolf and it was love at first sight.

"Let's be friends!" I said.

"Don't leave." The male wolf replied.

"Oh, do you wanna hang out?" I asked, uncertain.

"Yes..." The male wolf said, nodding.

"Do you want to start a pack?" I said. This was the customary way to start- make friends and then ask once you trust them.

"Yes! Yes!" The male wolf said. "Um, by the way, my name's Dusty."

"Nice to meet you, Dusty." I said happily. We went on our way for a hunt.

* * *

_Timeskip - 6 months later_

* * *

Oh, how I wish Leaf-Bare was over! nothing but cold winds and little prey, to the point where me and Dusty had to leave the nice plain and headed to Slough Creek, directed by my old friend who had given me directions. Her name was Lark, and she had to stay with her pup instead of come with us. We sat on a hill in the middle of a lake.

"Come, let's go." I said, leading Dusty. "I can smell the Hunting Grounds from here."

"Midnight, i'll follow you to the end of the world." Dusty said. I love my mate so much. We trekked across the frozen earth and through the icy waters of the lake until we came to a nice abandoned cave. "It smells faintly of bear.." Dusty said. "We should not go in." I got a good sniff.

"The bear has long gone from here." I said. "We can trust this place." Little did I know that I was wrong, so very wrong. Leaf- Bare came and went, New- Leaf following with it's warm sun. I had puppies! I named the first one Moonrise, the second Bear, the third Leaf, and the fourth Sun. Then, the worst happened.

I was out gathering some fresh food and marking the territory when I heard Dusty yelp in anguish. I ran and saw Leaf's dark grey body lying cold on the grond.

"A Coyote got her." Dusty whispered. "I was too late."

"We have to gather the pups!" I cried out, as I brought Sun and Moonrise close to me. "Dusty, get Bear!"

"Mommy!" Bear cried as he lay at a Coyote's paws. I screamed 'Noooo!' and the Coyote bit Bear's neck and he was gone. His brown fur stained red. I ran for Moonrise and picked her up. Dusty ran forth an guarded Sun.

"Run, Midnight!" Dusty yelled as he fought with Sun. I heard a small body thump to the ground and Sun's scent fade quickly. Moonrise, my firstborn, was the only one still alive. I didn't see Dusty ever again after that terrible day. I vowed to never let that happen again. Hiding in the hunting grounds, the Coyote spotted us. I grabbed Moonrise and darted forth, scaring the Coyote far into the hills. We would see him again, but I didn't know that at the time.

At this point I knew our beautiful den was too much of a place of bloodshed and ran away, never restoring it's scent marks. I hope one wolf took it and made it a safe home. Me and Moonrise did not take up a new den for fear of the same thing happening once again. Time passed and Lark showed her face at Slough Creek.

"Hello, Midnight." She said. The grey wolf smiled.

"We haven't seen him for a very long time." I replied. "But I have his daughter, and that's all that matters now, I guess."

"That's a shame." Lark said, staring at the ground. "My apologies for bringing that up."

"That's quite all right." I said. Moonrise nodded.

"There's two bears at your old den." Lark said. "They can't get rid of them and they need your help."

"Can you watch Moonrise?" I asked.

"Most certainly." Lark replied. She took moonrise in the mouth. "Come, beautiful child." I ran off to help fight the bears. Everytime I bit I was reminded of Leaf- Fall, when I first came to the plain and when Dusty was alive. I finally killed the bears and the two wolves who lived there now thanked me. I nodded and went on my way, back to Lark. "Moonrise was a good pup." She said. "You trained her well." I nodded, knowing that was overprotection kicking in.

* * *

_Unknown Timeskip_

* * *

One ay I knew It was time to head back to the plain where I first arrived. Lark had already returned there a month ago. I told Moonrise what was going on and she was very accepting of it. We were leaving Dusty, but she had no feelings because she barely knew her father as he disappeared when she was younger. I could smell Green- Leaf on the wind and it made me sad, as I remembered my dear Leaf lying at the foot of the Coyote. I grabbed Moonrise and we walked to the riverbed.

Getting there, I realized Moonrise might drown. I knew we might die here at Slough Creek so I took the chance anyway. I could almost hear Dusty scolding me. _'Look what you're doing, silly Midnight.' _he would have said. I crossed the creek and realized Moonrise was drowning. I pulled her out on the same side we started. I gathered my courage and we kept going crossing okay. We reached the edge of the woods soon. I heard the faint call of the hawk above us.

"I can walk, mom." She said. A couple steps in a bird swooped down. I bit at the bird, drawing blood. The bird's wings were heavy as it dragged Moonrise and me along into the sky. "Mama.." Moonrise chocked out. Hearing this, I refused to let go. Biting down harder and harder, the bird slowly died and we finally returned to the beautiful plains. Moonrise was almost one year old now, and I knew the Grey Wolf would do okay when she grows up, because she will not be as bad a parent as I am.

* * *

_Timeskip_

* * *

It's time for my baby to start her own pack. I'll miss her so.


End file.
